oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ratcatchers
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items for this part: Cat and if kitten, some food for it Talk with Gertrude. She will tell you to speak to Phingspet and Grimesquit. They can be found inside the Varrock sewers, close to the entrance. Your cat will have to kill eight rats before they will speak to you. Once you have done this and talked to them, they will give you a rat pole and tell you to see Jimmy Dazzler, in Ardougne. Jimmy Dazzler Items for this part: Cat and if kitten, some food for it Starting Jimmy Dazzler can be found in a house to the west of the Flying Horse Inn in East Ardougne. He needs a house cleared of rats in an unofficial capacity so as not to tarnish his client's reputation; to this end you will need to sneak around the house unnoticed, avoiding the guards who will think you are an intruder. Jimmy will give you directions to follow to the house. When you choose to follow them (you don't have to go anywhere; they are an item which, in effect, as a teleport) you will find yourself in front of the house, in the gardens. Getting Inside the House To make your way inside the house you will need to make sure you don't draw the guard's attention; running permanently is advised and much patience will help greatly. Guards will not notice your cat. There are three "save points"; upon reaching these points, any guards who see you will send you back to these points, rather than the beginning. From the start: #Wait until the guards separate, and run over the garden bridge make your way north along the east hedges. #When the moment is right, dash from behind the bushes in the northeastern corner to the hedge in middle to reach the first save point. #From here, run to a nearby trellis and climb up. #On the balcony, move as close as possible to a potted plant on the right and wait for the guards to move away. #Go inside the bedroom to find and have your cat kill the first rat. #Find your way into the opposite bedroom across the hall and wait. #Be patient, and when one guard disappears from sight walking on the balcony and the other has his back turned, enter the big room with rats two and three and have puss kill them. #Down the ladder in the same room you are in, are two more rooms - the first with two rats, the second with just one (rats four, five, and six) - all without guards. NOTE: if your cat gets stuck in the wrong room, you can use the 'Call' button from the summoning menu to get it back into the same room with you. Finishing Once you catch all of the rats, teleport from the mansion and return to Jimmy Dazzler. He will give you access to the Ardougne rat pits and tell you about the next person you have to find: Hooknose Jack. Hooknose Jack Items for this part: Cat and lots of food for it (even if you're using a fully grown cat), catspeak amulet, four pieces of cheese, rat poison or the ingredients for it (vial, red spider eggs, and kwuarm), bucket of milk, marrentill, unicorn horn dust. You can find Jack in Southeast Varrock (look for the minigame icon). He will tell you about the rat infestation in a warehouse nearby. You need rat poison and he will make you some if you give him a vial, red spider eggs, and a kwuarm. Use the rat poison on four pieces of cheese to create poisoned cheese, then go to the warehouse south of the pub. Go in and climb to the top. Use your poisoned cheese on the four rat holes to poison them. Then go back to Hooknosed Jack. He will tell you that his cat, Pox, ate some of the poisoned rats. Go to the Apothecary. He will ask for a marrentill herb, a unicorn horn dust, and a bucket of milk to make a special cat antipoison. Then give it to Hooknosed Jack to cure Pox. Hooknosed Jack will then tell you that there is still one rat left - the biggest and most evil. Go back to the warehouse. Inside a room, you'll see the King rat, but you won't be able to reach it yourself. Pick up your cat and use it on the 'Hole in wall' to challenge the King rat. Use food on the hole whenever your cat takes damage, as it will die if its hp goes to 0. After you defeat the King Rat, go to Hooknosed Jack. He'll give you access to Varrock's rat pits and tell you about Smokin' Joe. Smokin' Joe :Items needed for this part: Cat, catspeak amulet, a pot, some weeds, a tinderbox Go to Keldagrim by the mine carts or Rellekka entrance and talk to Smokin' Joe east of the mining shop. He will tell you about a nearby rat problem. The only way to get the rats out is to smoke them out, but Smokin' Joe can't do it because he smoked too much tobacco. Offer to help. Use your weeds on your pot to make a pot of weeds, then light it with your tinderbox and use the resulting Smouldering pot on the rat hole to the right of him. Rats will come out the other side and quickly go back in. Try it again and your cat will offer to help. Accept and do it again. Your cat will catch the rats. Talk to Smokin' Joe again and he will give you access to Keldagrim's rat pits and tell you about The Face. The Face and Felkrash Items for this part: 100+ coins (or 50 with a ring of charos). You can find The Face in Port Sarim, directly north from the fishing shop. She will tell you to talk to Felkrash in the rat pits. Go down the manhole and find Felkrash. She will tell you to get rid of all of Port Sarim's vermin at once. Talk to The Face again. She will tell you about Ali the Snake Charmer in Pollnivneach. Go to Pollnivneach in the desert south of Al Kharid, past the Shantay Pass. To save time, you can take a magic carpet ride directly there for 200 coins. You will find the Ali the Snake Charmer to the South of the bar. Use one coin on his money pot to get his attention. Ask him about charming other animals and he will go on to tell you that he and Felkrash had a falling-out because of Felkrash's killing of animals. He will offer to give you directions to kill the rats for one more coin than you have. Tell him you do not care about his offer and walk away slowly until you get the option to stop. He will reluctantly give you a music scroll and snake charm for 100 coins. You can (ironically) charm him with the ring of charos to lower his price to 50gp. Back in Port Sarim, stand outside the sewer hole. Now read the music. Note that there are 8 notes (or positionings on the flute). Each note starting from the left corresponds to 1 page on the flute. You should jot down these notes. Now pick up the flute. Go to page 1 and select the matching flute from the music. Then do page 2, etc. Note that sometimes the ">" symbol is used to indicate a higher octave option. Select that when appropriate. You can go back to any pages you want to ensure you have them all correctly chosen. When you are sure they are all correct (8 pages - 8 notes), click on the word "PLAY". This will segue to a scene of you playing the flute and the rats jumping off the dock, just like in The Pied Piper. Talk to Felkrash to complete the quest. Reward *2 Quest points *4500 Thieving experience *Rat pole *Able to train Overgrown Cats into Wily and Lazy cats *The ability to name your cat (up to 6 letters long) *Access to the Rat Pits Music Music tracks unlocked: *The Noble Rodent *Rat Hunt Trivia In the Smoking Joe section of the quest, you must use some weeds with a pot. The use of 'pot' together with 'weed' may be another reference to cannabis, which both "pot" and "weed" are slang words forMarijuana Drug Slang Dictionary (see also Cannabis culture references in the Cold War quest). If you use your pet kitten while having a summoning familiar following you, the familiar will go in the hole , but not fight the king rat. During the Smoking Joe section of the quest your cat screams "Exterminate! Exterminate!"; this may be a reference to the Daleks, a race from the cult sci-fi series Doctor Who. =References= Category:Quests Category:Cats